What Taylor Knew
by fernandowrites
Summary: 5-year-old Taylor is a pawn between his divorced fathers Sebastian, a famous singer/songwriter, and Dave, a sports manager for the Yankees. David romances Kurt, Taylor's former nanny and Sebastian gets with Blaine, a budding musician. Kurt and Blaine both grow attached to each other and Taylor, who are all neglected by Dave and Sebastian.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on Henry James's ****_What Maisie Knew_****, with Dave and Sebastian as parents to Taylor. Kurt appears in this chapter and Blaine appears soon! Let me know what you think!**

Taylor could hear the sound of the door before it hit the frame, slamming. On one side, he could hear his daddy crying, and on the other, his father pleading.

"Seb, please open the door. C'mon. Don't be unreasonable…" He could hear his father Dave saying, and the rattling of the knob. Taylor wrapped his covers tighter, hoping they would stop. Maybe his fathers would remember they told him they had to get up early.

"It's over, Dave. It's been over, you idiot! We're getting our divorce tomorrow, remember?" Sebastian hoarsely whispered, and Taylor could tell his daddy was on the floor, wrapped in his robe by the way he was sniffing into something, wiping his nose loudly.

Taylor stepped into the hall of his family's Soho loft, his frog slippers making light clacking noises as he walked to comfort his daddy. Sebastian's red-rimmed eyes looked up at his son, all 4'3 of him, holding his stuffed frog. Taylor loved frogs. Taylor also loved his daddies, but his daddies fought more than his frogs did over the last cookie at his tea party.

"Baby, don't listen to us." Sebastian said, pulling Taylor in for a hug and ruffling his hair.

"Why do you and father keep fighting?" Asked Taylor, looking Sebastian in the eyes, Taylor's blue ones wide and curious.

"Your father and I decided while we both love you so much, we can't live together. Sometimes, when couples break up, the fight over things, like when you and Darby fight over keeping cards."

Taylor nodded, thinking of his best friend Darby Parker, and how their squabbles sometimes meant an hour of silence.

"Buddy, you know, we love you, right?" Sebastian said. His tears had stopped and he had wrapped his robe around the two.

Taylor nodded again.

Sebastian picked his son up and carried him back to bed.

* * *

"Taylor, I like your picture." Taylor's nanny, Kurt, or "Kurtsie" as Taylor enjoyed calling him said, as he observed his ward's picture of a frog.

"Thanks Kurtsie. I like yours!" Taylor smiled as he watched his nanny sketch Taylor.

Kurt was fun, and had been Taylor's nanny for two years. Kurt loved doing it, even if it wasn't his chosen career path. Originally, Kurt wanted to be a writer for Vogue, and after an amazing internship at , thought it'd be his future. After an amazing college experience at NYADA with his best friend, Rachel, Kurt realized it was a lot harder to break into the biz than he thought. After some struggling and some good support from Rachel, Kurt realized it was probably better to take a small break. Upon finding a job to bridge to what he wanted, Kurt found Taylor, and Sebastian and Dave. They were the perfect family, and everything Kurt had wanted to be when the time came. Truth be told, both Dave and Sebastian were handsome, smart, and cultured. Taylor was vivacious, and adorable. A lanky kid, Taylor's blue eyes and blond/brown hair added to his charming, toothy grin Dave once remarked he'd "grow into," but that he was probably the "cutest kid".

Kurt smiled at Taylor, feeling bad they were going to court later. Kurt didn't see the marriage fall apart the way it did, but Sebastian, a famous singer/songwriter, toured a lot, and Dave, a sports manager, was often gone too, so he and Taylor became, as Taylor said, "best buddies". Taylor felt like Kurt was almost his uncle, and Kurt felt like Taylor was his little brother.

Taylor finished coloring his frog Kelly green and handed the picture to Kurt. "Kurtsie, I want you to have this."

"Aw, thanks buddy!" Kurt smiled, ruffling Taylor's hair.

The door opened, and Dave walked in, suited up, and smiled at Taylor. "Hey buddy, your daddy's running late so I'm taking you." Taylor jumped up into his father's arms as Kurt walked next to Dave, holding the frog picture.

"Kurtsie, you're coming right?"

Kurt nodded. He had been asked to take Taylor out afterwards depending on the status.

"Yeah, Tay."

The courtroom smelled like fresh lilies everywhere, and as Kurt and Taylor walked behind Dave, giggling at the buttoned up men and women. Behind them, they heard clicking heels and shoes, as Sebastian arrived, much to the adoration of his fans.

"Seb, when you're new CD coming out? I love your song I Almost Knew!" one woman exclaimed, as a man shook Seb's hand, smiling. His lawyer Clinton lead him away from the people and into the courtroom, the door slamming behind him, with Kurt and Taylor sitting on the bench, who Sebastian forgotten to acknowledge. Dave forgot his son was around and followed, ready to beat his husband for all he had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurt isn't in this chapter, but we get to meet Blaine!**

6 Months Later

"Sebastian, listen to me." The room was hot with tension, and Sebastian had no plans of slowing down his rant. He was pissed, and needed Dave to understand where he was coming from. His band, Bull's Eye, had been asked to tour across the East Coast to promote their newest album, and the band was without a piano player and back up singer. Sebastian was under a lot of pressure from their managers, and was told to book someone as soon as possible before their appearance at a fund raising concert at the MoMA. However, it was Sebastian's week of taking Taylor, and although Kurt was able to do most evenings and weekends, Sebastian's intense practice schedule wouldn't really allow time for anything else.

"It's your week. I have a few meetings and business dinners, and can't bring our son to these. You're fucking court ordered to take care of him this week. I've been flexible before with you going to Europe to judge that damn show, and I can't let you walk all over me. Fucking figure it out." Dave yelled, his voice hoarse and upset. He loved his son, but he hadn't planned on this. Sebastian huffed and set down his glass of water so quickly Dave thought it would break on impact. Sebastian rarely got too mad, but when he did, it reached an all time high. Dave was used to Sebastian's off-hand comments and his snide remarks over the years, but his intolerable anger was often too annoying. Dave honestly wanted to punch his ex-husband.

"Whatever. Maybe I can get Kurt to watch him, since obviously, Taylor isn't a priority for you. I'm trying to do this to give him an ideal life. You just want to get fucked. Don't pretend, I know your meetings aren't work related, sweetie."

Sebastian smirked, and in one gulp, finished off all his water. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go find a new band member."

* * *

Blaine wrote his name down in his perfect penmanship and quickly sat back down in his seat. If someone told him two weeks ago he'd be auditioning for Bull's Eye, he'd had to ask to be pinched. After graduating Tisch, Blaine had settled quickly into bartending at a posh Midtown hotel's bar to supplement his "artist" life—a small studio in the Village. Bartending wasn't something he intended to do, but like most New Yorkers, he was waiting for his big break. He knew he was talented, but he needed something to use his talents for, instead of just making the drink of the night. As his name was called, Blaine picked up his headshot and sheet music and walked into the small black box theatre the management had used for auditions or performances.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson, and I'm going to perform 'Teenage Dream' for you guys." He confidently said, smiling. Across the room, Sebastian felt his heart flutter a little and grinned broadly, resulting in a small smack from his band mate.

"Keep it in your pants, Smythe," Noah said, smiling. "Go on, kid,"

Blaine sat down at the piano and began slowly, building his voice and speed slightly. As he sang, his smile broadened, thinking about how he sang it for his last boyfriend, Aaron, and how it had convinced him Blaine was serious. While the relationship didn't last, Blaine knew this song was a crowd pleaser. As he finished, Sebastian jumped up, applauding, and screaming his praises.

"Kid, you were great! Blaine, right?"

Blaine nodded. "I think you got the job."

"Are you fucking serious? Oh my god, oh my god…" Blaine started spazzing out, jumping a little and grinning so widely it hurt him.

Sebastian nodded. "I think we all agree you did really well. Let's celebrate and get drinks."

* * *

"Fuck yes." Sebastian moaned as Blaine started lightly sucking on Sebastian's cock, his breathing heavy. After those celebratory drunks, Blaine was piss drunk, and Sebastian was lonely.

In ten seconds flat, Blaine had picked him up, wrapping his arms around Sebastian, and pushed me up against the wall, roughly kissing him, running his hands through Sebastian's hair, and slowly began to kiss down my neck as he moaned, running his hand through Blaine's hair. "Blaine, oh my god—fuck!"

Blaine slowly let him down, and the instant Sebastian's feet touched the ground, he unbuckled his belt, unzipping the zipper. As Sebastian slowly finished unzipping, Blaine's ten-inch erection hit him squarely in the face as he laughed, slowly beginning to stoke his length as Blaine slowly closed his eyes, biting his lip.

"Fuck Seb…. you're teasing me…. you know much I love your warm hands." Sebastian laughed a little, and as Blaine's eyes were shut, he slowly engulfed his length into Sebastian's mouth, sliding his mouth down to the base of Blaine's length, with him moaning louder and louder as Blaine fisted Sebastian's hair, pushing him further and further down. "Seb, oh my god... you're making me wanna shoot so badly!"

Sebastian continued to deep throat Blaine's length before slowly sliding on and off his length, Blaine gritting his teeth and moaning before pushing Sebastian off and in an instant, lifting him up again and pushing aside his jeans, stroking Sebastian's length as he reached into his pocket and unwrapped a condom. "Ready to be fucked in entryway?" He asked as Sebastian laughed a little bit. Wrapping Sebastian's legs around his waist, he moaned as he plunged into my ass, kissing Sebastian as he moved in and out swiftly, increasing his speed as sweat formed on his upper lip. Stroking me and fucking me, Blaine whispered into my ear, "I'm gonna cum."

Almost without warning, Sebastian felt Blaine unload, of course covered in latex. With a few more strokes to Sebastian's length, he too, exploded, hitting Blaine square in the chin. Together, they fell to the floor, sticky and sweating and panting. Blaine pulled Sebastian to him and kissed him passionately, all the while still inside him. As he slowly pulled out and tied up the condom, Blaine wiped Sebastian's cum off his chin and licked it off his fingers.

"Let's go to bed," Blaine whispered to Sebastian as he let Sebastian lead the way to his room.

* * *

Blaine was up early the next morning, fixing breakfast for the two of them, clad only in Sebastian's robe, whistling as he mixed batter to make pancakes.

"Daddy?" He heard a voice call, and suddenly Blaine froze. He tightened the string on his robe and turned around, seeing an adorable blue-eyed boy staring up at him, making him feel self-conscious. "Hey buddy." Blaine said. He was usually good with kids.

"Hi. Where's my daddy?" The boy asked, looking at what Blaine was making.

"He's…asleep?" Blaine guessed, unsure of what Sebastian was doing. If he knew Sebastian's fucking kid was going to be hanging out with him, he would've put more clothes on.

"I'm Taylor. What's your name?"

"Blaine. It's nice to meet you, Taylor. I'm making breakfast. Have you had any yet?"

Taylor nodded but answered quickly. "It smells good, Blaine. I'll have whatever it is…"

"It's French toast."

Taylor's eyes lit up. "That's the best! I love it."

"Okay, that's good! Wanna set the table for me?" Blaine let Taylor set the table as he dashed to Sebastian's room and threw on some pants and shirt before walking back out. Sebastian strolled in after, kissing Blaine on the cheek. "Good morning. Something smells good!"

"It's French toast, daddy!" Taylor said from the table. "Blaine's making us some!"

Sebastian frowned quickly but smiled for his son. "Buddy, did your father bring you over this morning?" Taylor nodded and smiled as Blaine set some toast down for him.

"I can't fucking believe this." Sebastian muttered and looked at Blaine. "I'm sorry, I have to make a call, can you save me some?" and with that, marched back into his bedroom and slammed the door.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked, his eyes filled with worry as he stuffed some toast in his mouth.

"I'm sure it's nothing, buddy. Want some orange juice?" Taylor frowned.

"Blainers, I like apple juice." Blaine laughed as he realize he suddenly had a nickname, and got them both apple juice.

"Blainers, I like you. You have to meet Kurtsy. You too are so nice." Taylor said before sipping his juice.

**In the next chapter, Taylor's wish comes true, Blaine and Kurt meet!**

**P-There is a lot of happiness in this situation!**

**amande- Complicated but it's going to work out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a shorter chapter, but Blaine and Kurt meet for the first time! Yay! I'm overwhelmed and excited by the favorites and follows. Thank you guys so much!**

Parent Teacher conferences had arrived, and despite being only in kindergarten, Taylor's parents were expected to each take time out of their busy, all consuming schedules to attend and submit themselves to an hour of his teacher gushing over Sebastian, much to Dave's annoyance.

This year however, each had sent their significant others—at the fear of seeing the other and refusing to communicate, Sebastian sent his boyfriend Blaine, and Dave sent his boyfriend, Kurt. Both sat outside across the hall from each other, a sense of curiosity displayed prominently on both of their faces. Both suspected that the other were parents to a child here, but neither found it in them to ask. Kurt was happy with Dave—Dave was sweet, and funny, and though sometimes unreachable when abroad, he treated Kurt as if he was the most perfect man on earth. Taylor and Kurt became closer each day, and Kurt felt as if he was finally figuring out where he was to go in his life. But those eyes. Blaine's hazel eyes stared back at him, full of promise and mystery, but this guy probably was married with a kid or two, or an uncle coming for his sibling who couldn't. As intrigued as he was, Kurt didn't want to be a predatory gay man who picked up men at his boyfriend's kid's school.

"Taylor's parents?" Taylor's teacher, Ms. Moore, stuck her head out the door to her classroom as she shook hands with the parents whose conference was ending.

"Hi," Both Kurt and Blaine said in unison. They stopped and stared at each other for a moment before laughing nervously.

"You guys are Sebastian and Dave, I presume?" Ms. Moore asked, tilting her head slightly. Neither of which looked like Sebastian Symthe, who had recently graced the cover of Rolling Stone.

"Well, I'm Kurt, actually. Dave wasn't able to make it, so I came in his absence. I'm his boyfriend, and I've known Taylor as his nanny for a few years before that." Kurt responded nervously, smiling lightly at Blaine. He shuffled from one foot to the other, sticking his hand sin his pocket and refusing to make eye contact.

"I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Um…Sebastian wasn't able to make it either. So I'm here. I'm his boyfriend."

"Okay…" Ms. Moore said, before allowing them into her room, where she had assembled a desk set up and two chairs. Blaine and Kurt settled into their seats and smiled again at each other before looking at Ms. Moore, who was spreading her folder with Taylor's name out.

"So, I really don't have a lot of complaints for Taylor. He's a good kid, a little talkative at times, but he's friendly and pretty outgoing. He's having some difficulty reading, but he's great at being imaginative and inventive. I…I don't mean to pry but, I read his…well, his biological parents are separated now."

Kurt nodded and looked at Blaine. "Yeah, for 8 months now. It's…definitely an adjustment for everyone, I'm sure." Blaine nodded sheepishly, not knowing what to say. "Taylor's handling it well, probably because his biological parents do have careers that take them away from home. He's seeing someone to talk about it, though."

Blaine nodded, but let Kurt do the work. "Yeah. I think Taylor's probably a little annoyed at having to move around, but he's a good kid, really."

Ms. Moore nodded. "Of course. I just wanted to make sure that wasn't just talk, and wanted to offer my support if he does need it."

"Thank you so much," Blaine smiled, shaking her hand. Kurt nodded and shook her hand as well, following Blaine's suit.

As soon as the two got outside, the kind of stared at each other, not knowing what to say. "I guess we should formally introduce ourselves then? I'm Kurt Hummel."

"I'm Blaine Anderson. It's a pleasure to meet you. I didn't know Dave was seeing anyone…but then again I've only met him once."

Kurt nodded, realizing most of Taylor's parents communication was by yelling matches.

"I wanna pretend like I didn't know anything about you, but Dave has a big mouth, so I do."

"All good things, I hope?"

"Coming from Dave, no, but after meeting you today, nothing but."

"Well. Good. I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, you will. Take care."

Both boys walked away, feeling a little awe and wonderstruck.

**So that's that. Don't worry, they will be drawn together more in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian and Blaine were watching the Lion King with Taylor later that evening, Taylor sandwiched between the two men, his feet propped up on Sebastian and his head on Blaine's lap, resting a bowl of popcorn the three were snacking on in the middle. During a song, Blaine would lovingly look over at Sebastian and Sebastian would smile back and kiss him chastely on the cheek. Blaine felt so lucky. He was able to do what he wanted, he was with an amazing guy, and his boyfriend's kid was so utterly cute.

"So baby, how was the conference? Thank you again for going. I just didn't want an awkward run-in with Dave," Sebastian said, smiling softly as he rubbed Taylor's arm, who was seemingly unaware of Sebastian's comments. Blaine flushed a little as he thought back to earlier in the day, when he and Kurt made eye contact and how one of the parents cooed and said they were the perfect couple.

"He wasn't there, actually." Blaine said, idly watching Simba run across the flat screen. Sebastian promptly glared at the screen, not displaying any emotion before looking steely at Blaine. "What the-what—" Sebastian sputtered, about to grab his phone and bitch out his ex. Seriously?

"Kurt was there?" Blaine said, almost as a question, and returned to watching the TV.

"Why? I love Kurt, but why can't Dave do something as simple as this. Kurt's the nanny, not the father, for Pete's sake."

"Kurt and Dave are dating, apparently."

"Oh. Well…good for them," Sebastian said. He honestly was tired of fighting with his ex, and if his ex felt like exploiting the nanny like that, because Sebastian knew Kurt wouldn't initiate something like that, whatever.

"I don't want this to ruin our night," Blaine said, patting Sebastian, as his boyfriend grinned. "Honey, it hasn't I haven't thanked you yet." Sebastian grinned as he noticed Taylor was dead asleep on the couch. "Let's get our monkey to bed."

The next day, Taylor's class was let out early, at 2:00, to prepare for a teacher's meeting later in the afternoon. Kurt had been asked by Dave to pick him up, but, staying with Sebastian, Blaine had also been asked. Because the exes typically didn't speak, neither communicated they would send their significant others to pick their son up.

As Taylor sat at the bench on the playground, waiting for someone to pick him up, he saw Kurt walking towards him, and Taylor jumped up, running to him and letting Kurt swoop down and pick him up. "Hey buddy! How was it?!" Kurt exclaimed as Taylor tightly held him. "It was great! Kurstie!" Kurt smiled as he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hello?"

"Hey Kurt, I guess Dave and Sebastian forgot to let us know who was on pickup duty today." Blaine said, looking so darn hot in a black soft leather jacket, worn dark jeans, and black boots. Kurt smiled. "Hey there, mister. I guess so." Kurt also subtly noticed some of the moms checking out Blaine, trying to figure out whether it was okay to flirt a little. Kurt had to admit he looked good. "So…I guess since we're both here…" Kurt began, jumping slightly to keep Taylor from slipping.

"Let's go to the Park?" Blaine offered up. "I'll carry him, I see you have a bag."

Kurt smiled and passed Taylor off to Blaine, adjusting his Mulberry Bayswater bag on his shoulder, which was dragging off with his cream colored v-neck cashmere sweater. "Sounds good!" Kurt laughed.

Central Park was beautiful during the fall. The leaves were a rustic, red and deep yellow, and Taylor loved the dogs that walked past them, stopping and asking each owner if he could pet them before doing so, and Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine hold Taylor's hand, and clutched onto the coffee Blaine had purchased for him on the way there. Taylor spotted a play ground and ran towards it, Blaine and Kurt trailing behind him, watching him happily scoop up leaves and throw them at the two, them blocking the attack and reciprocating. Taylor scooted off to the swings and Kurt and Blaine settled on a bench, walking Taylor swing.

"So, Blaine, where are you from?" Kurt asked, watching as Blaine fiddled with his jacket, tugging on a zipper that wouldn't close. Blaine smiled a little as he pushed a stray curl off his face.

"Westerville?" Blaine said timidly, unsure if Kurt knew where it was. Kurt's face lit up. "Seriously? I'm from Lima. Oh my gosh. You look kind of familiar actually…" Kurt trailed off.

"Really? Well, I did Glee club in high school, maybe you heard of the Warblers from Dalton Academy?" Blaine asked.

"Seriously? I was in New Directions. You guys creamed up at Regionals." Kurt laughed, wiping a bit of coffee off his upper lip. "You were awesome."

"Thanks. You guys, from what I remember, were pretty good, too. Seriously." Blaine said, as Kurt smiled. "Wow. I almost when there, it's too bad. I didn't realize there were cute boys there."

Blaine blushed as he turned to watch Taylor swing contently, smiling back at the two of them, laughing a little.

"He's so cute. I wish I had a kid," Kurt absently said, turning to look at Blaine. "Dave doesn't want any more kids."

"Neither does Sebastian, but I wouldn't mind two more running around," Blaine breathed.

"You'd be a good daddy." Kurt smiled as Blaine laughed. "Thanks. I love Taylor, he's such a cute little monkey."

"He is, isn't he?" Kurt said. "He's the best."

Taylor ran up as if he thought he was being spoken about.

"Blaine! Kurt! Can we please go get hot dogs?" Taylor said. He jumped into Blaine's arms. "Pllllleeeeeaaaassse?"

"Sure, buddy." Blaine said, as he helped Kurt up.


	5. Chapter 5

The more Blaine saw Kurt, he liked him. They were similar—both from Ohio, with an interest in music, and both loved Taylor. As Sebastian's summer tour came closer and closer to starting, Blaine found himself upset. It was everything he wanted to do, but something felt off. To get some time to himself, Blaine began bar tendering again but at a new hotel, one on the Upper East Side, where $100 tips were saved in an envelope for something Blaine didn't know he wanted yet, and Sebastian didn't seem to mind at all. Sebastian was beginning to fall back into his old bad habits of neglecting his son and passing him off to Dave and Kurt, and while Blaine would've watched him his new job and his gig with Sebastian kept him away from the little monkey, who would leave Blaine voicemails asking him to take him to the top of the Empire State building with Kurt, or to the zoo. Blaine would have to bite his lip to not cry, because while Taylor knew he father was working for his future, Blaine was a friend to Taylor who Taylor felt he was losing, and Blaine didn't want that. Sebastian often told him not to worry about it, that Taylor would never hold it against him, but Blaine felt like he would.

As Blaine finished his evening shift, he made sure to clean the bar for Mischa, who was stepping in for John, who had to call out. Suddenly, he heard tiny footsteps, and looked over to see Taylor, with Kurt being pulled behind him.

"Hey buddy!" exclaimed Blaine, hugging Taylor, who squeezed him hard and laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"He asked me if we could go out to dinner. He kept hearing this place's name, though, and seriously insisted, or rather, begged until I said we could come." Kurt smiled, ruffling Taylor's hair. "And I told him it'd be my pleasure, and then look who we see here."

Blaine grinned broadly as he let go of Taylor. "Well, would you guys like to sit down? I think I might know someone who works here…" trailing off as Taylor poked his shoulder muscle.

"Blainey! You work here, don't you!" Taylor exclaimed laughing as Blaine picked him up and swirled him around, grabbing three menus and showing them his favorite table, the one that looked over Madison Avenue.

"Is Dave coming?" Blaine asked, about to leave, as he didn't want to run into his boyfriend's ex-husband and cause drama.

"No…he's uh, 'busy'." Kurt muttered, making small air quotes around it, Taylor not noticing, but Blaine understanding. _What a dick_, thought Blaine, _Any guy would be luck for these two to be with them._

"Well, I just got off, can I sit down?" Blaine asked, looking at Taylor, who nodded.

"Can I please go wash my hands?" Taylor asked, holding up his hands, which made both the men smile.

"Yup," They responded in unison.

As Taylor danced away, Kurt watched him go, looking at Blaine, his eyes looking sad and downcast. "Blaine, would it be alright if I spoke to you about something more adult?"

Blaine nodded, and grabbed Kurt's hands, not really thinking.

"I think Dave's cheating on me. I told Taylor he was working late, but this has been going on for a while. I've just tried to look the other way, because he's so sweet sometimes—in the beginning, he was—and I can't leave Taylor."

Blaine held onto his hand and sighed. "I can't leave him either. But that's not what's up right now. You deserve better Kurt, you really do."

Kurt nodded before a teary smile appeared on his face. "Thanks. But so does Taylor."

Taylor returned quickly after, and Kurt and Blaine unlocked hands and smiled at him.

"Taylor buddy, you hungry?" Blaine asked.

"YES." Taylor said, grabbing a piece of bread and buttering it. "I could eat a horse and chase the rider!"

Kurt and Blaine burst out laughing at that. "Where'd that come from?" Kurt asked. "That was genius!"

With a mouthful of bread, Taylor smiled and said, "Burt!"

Bur had been Skyping his son and Taylor that afternoon, and to make Taylor laugh, told him every one in Ohio says it, so all afternoon, Taylor was saying it to himself to help himself remember it, but didn't wanna surprise just Kurt. Dave frowned and told Taylor people in Ohio not every says it, but Burt taught him a good saying. The magicial afternoon Taylor had had ended thanks to his father, and Kurt offered to take him out as Dave went into the office.

As Taylor ate his hamburger, he had a question for Blaine.

"When can I meet Cooper?"

"Soon."

"When?" Taylor prodded.

"In a few weeks, he'll come and see us, I promise, kiddo." Blaine said.

"Who's Cooper?" Kurt asked.

"My brother. He's an actor and a pain in my ass."

Kurt laughed and sipped his Diet Coke as Blaine smirked. "He's great, but we're brothers."

"Me and my step-brother Finn are like that." Kurt said.

"I'd love to meet him," Blaine said softly, watching Kurt's breath rise and fall.

"Me too." Kurt said.

"Me three!" exclaimed Taylor


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I had my cousin visit recently, so I apologize for my absence. My summer class is also taking up more energy than I wanted it to, but I know the direction of the story now, so I hope you enjoy Cooper and Finn and Rachel's appearances! **

* * *

Cooper Anderson always brought the fireworks with him when he travelled. From the minute he stepped into the apartment Sebastian and Blaine shared in Soho, the fireworks were lit. Cooper had always been a loud, bombastic source of energy, jokes and stories, but realizing he was around a little kid sent him over the edge. He amused Taylor, who loved "Uncle" Cooper giving him piggyback rides and playing airplane with him. Cooper's acting classes definitely paid off when it came to story time, when he acted out each Harry Potter character in a terrible British accent for Taylor.

Blaine was actually really happy to have his brother around. Despite some rocks in high school, the two had developed an incredible bond during college, and Cooper was often the first person that Blaine would tell anything to. While Cooper was a goof in every sense of the word, he was also incredible at giving advice and listening. He would be on the phone with Blaine for hours when Blaine was attending NYU, listening to his baby brother rant and rave about a cute boy, who would fail to call him back, or a boy who he saw on the subway. Cooper listened when Blaine expressed his frustration about his major, and also listened when Blaine told him about the weird situation he currently found himself in, becoming a part of this blended family. Personally, Cooper thought that Blaine was too young to be a father, but a stepfather role would be even more dangerous, because a break up could tear an already separated child up. While Cooper had yet to have children, but was eagerly expecting one with his model girlfriend, Candice, he figured a trip to his baby brother's was a perfect way to understand fatherhood, and to bond with the little monkey who Cooper had fallen for over his many Skype sessions with his brother when he was watching Taylor. Cooper had his reservations about Sebastian though. While kind, and famous—if not more so than Cooper, who was currently starring on a doctor drama—he seemed more removed from both Blaine and Taylor. Under the guise of providing for his family, Sebastian would weasel his way out of any family situation, dropping his son onto his ex and his ex's new boyfriend, or Blaine. Blaine, Cooper knew, enjoyed bonding, but Cooper also thought as a stepfather role, Blaine was slowly shifting into a father role. Sebastian might be his biological father and care to an extent, but Blaine was that kid's rock. Even as a younger adult, Cooper would drop anything for his brother, much like his parents would, and Cooper would see every production or competition his brother was in, no questions asked. If he understood this as a brother, why didn't Sebastian understand this as a father?

"Cooper, I need help," Blaine said one evening as he and his brother were putting Taylor to sleep. Sebastian was off at a business meeting, and Blaine had to get outside help from someone, and that person would have to be his brother.

"What's up?" asked Cooper, covering Taylor with a blanket, and leading Blaine out of the room. They made their way to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"I think I love Kurt." Blurted out Blaine. He covered his mouth quickly, and slowly, smiled. "The more I spend with him, the more alive I feel. He's everything I could want in a man—talented, funny, driven and handsome, to boot. He cares as much for Taylor as I do, and that's the issue. I can't get out of this kid's life. He's like the sunshine to my nights. He's so bright, and kind and creative, but he's not legally mine. Heck, Sebastian and I aren't even married. So…if it ends, it ends."

Cooper exhaled a breath when Blaine finished. "Keep your emotions to yourself. For now, at least. Even if Kurt does reciprocate, you'll have to deal with two other men—Sebastian and Dave. And Taylor, too, for that sake. I know, I know, I should say you need to declare your love for him-who I've yet to meet, sadly—but this isn't a movie, B." Cooper smiled weakly. "Can I meet him?"

Blaine nodded and hugged his brother. "Sure."

Over at Dave and Kurt's Finn had come to visit. Actually, both he and Rachel had. Despite the fact that Rachel lived in New York, working hard as a Broadway actress, and Finn had become a teacher recently back from a conference in Oregon, the two were still dating, and now decided to drop by. Kurt and Rachel spoke once a week at least, and Finn was a great emailer, keeping Kurt updated about Ohio and the New Directions. Finn and Rachel were also around because Dave had left for Chicago that morning, leaving Kurt alone and wanting to entertain. Neither Rachel nor Finn particularly liked Dave, but both knew Kurt did, so they did what most friends do, and support their friend. They did, however, love Taylor, and knew he was the apple of Kurt's eye. One of them, of course. Finn was eager to meet the kid, as tomorrow was Dave's official, court ordered day to have Taylor, even though Dave couldn't be bothered. Whatever. Taylor had enough fun with Kurt, and sometimes when Blaine was thrown into the mix, the three were like an actual, normal family. Rachel and Finn brought over wine, chicken, and salad, and Kurt provided the space and, music, Finn teasing him for still listening to Sting when it was way past the singer's moment, but Kurt just smiled. He was happy to have family around, Dave would never confirm if he was cheating or not, but suddenly, neglected Kurt more and more, becoming nasty if pressed for details about his nights or work situation. After Rachel had left, Kurt confided his worries with Finn about Taylor, and how if he left Taylor, the kid's world might fall apart, because his real parents were too into fighting each other to look after their bright boy. And Blaine. Blaine wouldn't forgive him if he left—but Kurt didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, his phone rang, and seeing it was Blaine, Kurt picked up.

"Hey Blaine!" Kurt cheerfully said, mouthing to Finn who it was.

"Hey Kurt, this this actually Cooper, his brother. I know you guys have Taylor tomorrow, and I don't want to take him away from you and Dave, but I was hoping maybe we could all meet up? I know your brother's in town as well, so invite him along too."

"Okay, this sounds amazing!" Kurt said, before heading Blaine on the other end.

"Coop-Cooper! Who are you talking to? Cooper! You didn't! You did…jeez! Can I talk to him?"

"Hey." Blaine's voice came on.

"Hey yourself."

"So, tomorrow?"

"Yup. I'm really excited."

"Me too. Can we talk later, please?" Blaine asked, desperate, longing and wanting.

* * *

**I know, cliffhanger. **

**Please review and give me feedback. It's always welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summer school has taken over my life! I hate it. But here you go!**

* * *

Taylor had selected Otto's for dinner because of their amazing pizzas after seeing the list Kurt had complied for dinner. Carried by Uncle Finn though Washington Square Park, Taylor squealed with delight as Rachel and Kurt looked on. Despite it being spring, the weather was cooler and all were clad in jackets.

"I'm really excited to meet Blaine and Cooper," said Rachel, twisting a stray piece of hair up into a bobby pin. "I've seen some of Cooper's stuff, and it'll be exciting to meet the man himself."

"Uncle Cooper is so cool!" exclaimed Taylor from on top of Finn. "He's always reads my bedtime stories with different voices!"

Kurt and Finn chuckled. "I'm sure he does." Kurt said. After hearing several funny stories from Blaine, Kurt was certain Cooper wouldn't be anything less than a bundle of energy. As they entered Otto's, Finn put Taylor down, and Kurt looked around for the two brothers, and felt some hands on his shoulders.

"Hey,"

It was Blaine, looking handsome as ever in a white blazer with a black v-neck and dark jeans. Next to him stood an impossibly handsome brunette man, with deep blue eyes. "You must be Kurt. I'm Blaine's brother, Cooper."

Kurt smiled at he introduced the two to Rachel and Finn, and Taylor, excited all these people were around him, held onto Kurt's hand as they were shown to their table.

"So, Cooper, I saw you in _Vivian and Carol_ and thought you were amazing!" Rachel said as she sipped her water.

"Thanks! You're going to be in _My Man_, right? Everyone's saying you're amazing!" Cooper responded, making Rachel blush and Finn nudge Kurt under the table. "Looks like Rachel has a new crush!" he muttered, and Kurt laughed as Blaine watched the two.

"What am I missing out on?" He asked, blowing the paper off of his straw onto Taylor, who reciprocated.

"Nothing," The two responded in unison. Rachel, a little oblivious to the two, continued discussing work with Cooper, who seemed to be enjoying himself.

Taylor nuzzled up to Blaine who told Finn about the gig he was playing—Sebastian had realized their relationship would interfere with the tour, and seeing as he couldn't leave Taylor with his ex that whole time, made a few changes. Blaine saw so few of his boyfriend he wondered sometimes if he was alive, before a blast about him would come on TMZ or Perez Hilton.

"So Finn, how's teaching going?" Cooper asked. "One time I tried to teach Blaine's glee club, and um…" Cooper turned red as Blaine smirked.

"Singing "Hungry like the Wolf" isn't teaching."

"Yes it is."

"Right. I still have the video." Blaine said as Cooper glared jokingly at him. "Don't you dare show that to anyone. Not even Candice."

"Right, right, I won't."

The waiter came and asked for drink orders, and everyone ordered wine, beer or a soft drink.

Suddenly the conversation during to Taylor, and he delightedly told the group about his kindergarten class, and how he wanted to bring Cooper to show and tell to read for the class. Cooper laughed and told him he would do it. Taylor also explained he wanted Uncle Finn to take him to the Empire State building (as if he hadn't been) because he wanted to feel even taller on top of his shoulders. As Rachel asked Taylor about his love of Wicked, the steaming pizza rolled out, causing everyone to gasp. It looked amazing.

"Taylor, buddy, did you wash your hands?" Blaine asked. Taylor nodded.

"Yeah! Can I please start eating some pizza?"

Kurt laughed as he dished out the pizza to everyone, who instantly loved it.

"Can I go the bathroom?" Taylor asked, about to get up.

"Go for it," Blaine said, moving so Taylor could get past. As Blaine continued to chat with Rachel and Finn, and Kurt and Cooper were immersed in conversation.

Pretty quickly Taylor returned, his face red and he looked downcast, almost as if he had broken a glass or committed some offense.

"Hey Taylor…what's wrong?" Rachel asked, calling the others to look at Taylor.

"I think Dad's here." Blaine and Kurt looked at each other. Dave was supposed to be away, as was Sebastian.

"Are you sure? It could've been a guy who looks like him." Blaine said.

"No! I know it was him." Taylor exclaimed softly. "Come see."

Kurt stood up and followed him, with Blaine not too far behind. At a table secluded into the back, Dave was there, with a young male who looked barely 19 years old. Dave was laughing and kissed the other man, and Kurt felt his face burn. He wasn't one to make a show out of it in front of Taylor and his family, but it still wasn't pleasant.

Taylor ran over to his father, smiling at tapped him on the shoulder. "Dad!"

Dave's head jerked around and he looked down at Taylor, the horror on his face. "What are you doing here?" Dave asked.

"I'm here with Blaine, Cooper, Kurt, Rachel and Finn." Taylor responded, still smiling. The guy behind Dave was looking at his phone, completely ignoring the situation.

"Where are they? Can they come get you?" Dave asked.

"Dad, I wanted you to join us! Please join us!" Taylor said. Dave itched his neck. "I'm kind of busy."

Kurt walked over to Dave's horror. "C'mon, buddy, let's go back."

Taylor grabbed Kurt's hand as he looked over his shoulder. "Bye, Daddy."

Blaine walked over after Taylor and Kurt came back, Taylor sitting on Kurt's lap as he finished his piece of pizza.

"Dave. You're a fucking animal. You don't deserve either of those men in your life." Blaine said, looking at Dave flirting yet again with his date.

"Who are you to pass judgment on me? I can do whatever I want. I provide for my kid and Kurt, so they shouldn't complain."

"They're not pets, Dave. They're humans, with emotions. They both really care about you—"

"Why can't you just shut the fuck up? What, are you in love with Kurt?" Dave asked, standing up and looking down at Blaine.

"Yeah." Blaine said, and it sounded so real.

The next thing he knew he was getting clocked by Dave, and was on the ground, with Taylor and Kurt crying at Rachel and Finn and Cooper were helping him. Cooper was glaring at Dave until he blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**World's shortest school is killing me, but thank you for being so supportive! I will post a new chapter super soon!**

* * *

Blaine woke up the next day with a few stitches in a hospital bed, with his brother Cooper standing over his with a worried expression.

"That fucker." Cooper said. "He gave you a pretty good battle wound, didn't he?"

Blaine only nodded. "What, I mean, I know he punched me and obviously I'm here, but what about Finn, Rachel and Kurt and Taylor?"

"They're all here. Tired, and worried. Taylor cried all the way over here. He made Kurt go buy you flowers, though we both know Kurt didn't mind at all."

Blaine chuckled little bit before sipping some water. "Can I see them?"

Cooper nodded, and playfully hit his brother. "You and Kurt are crazy about each other, aren't you?"

Blaine only nodded.

As everyone herded into the room, Taylor ran over to Blaine, almost hopping on him before seeing the bandage, and burst into tears.  
"Hey, little man, it's fine. I'm okay, see?" Taylor nodded as Blaine let him climb up and sit next to him. Taylor nuzzled Blaine like he was a cat, and Blaine laughed.

Rachel and Finn, who were seated next to Cooper, laughed as well.

"You know, Dave got kicked out of Otto's." Finn mentioned. "Rachel says you can press charges if you want, because it was battery."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. Cooper and I think you should. Finn said he could handle the court documentation and testify if you need it. Either way, it seems like you and Kurt are going to be granted temporary custody in place of him."

Taylor, who was more observed with the Jell-O the nurse had brought Blaine, wasn't listening.

"It's your choice, Blaine. I know you have the band and bartending and everything and…" Kurt was rambling, and while Blaine found it endearing he knew what he wanted to do.

"Kurt, please, I know I want to accept."

Kurt bit his lip and nodded. "Great."

"Are you two still together?"

Kurt shook his head. "It isn't worth it. You're more important."

Blaine smiled, and looked over at Taylor. "Hey buddy, scoot over." Taylor had positioned himself on Blaine's leg, which was now asleep, and he himself had fallen asleep.

Finn laughed a little, before going to scoop up the knocked out boy. "He's been really tired today. I'm taking him back to the house." Rachel nodded, and went over and hugged Blaine. "I'm glad your better, I'll see you soon,"

Cooper walked out with them, saying something about getting food and closed the good, leaving Kurt alone.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt said, walking towards him with tears in his eyes.

"Baby, why are you crying?" Blaine asked, wiping Kurt's tears away with his thumb.

"Because I'm such a fucking idiot!" Kurt said. "I shouldn't have stayed with him when I knew he was cheating and then I let him punch you."

Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him. 'He's the idiot, Kurt. You're perfect." He smiled and little bit, and Kurt suddenly kissed him.

"I guess it's obvious how we feel about each other?" Blaine said, smiling. Kurt laughed. "Pretty much since you were supposed to pick up Taylor and I first saw you, yeah."

Kurt pushed himself up and Blaine moved over, Kurt sitting next to him and lacing their fingers together.

"So…what does this mean?" Blaine asked. "Are we together?"

Kurt nodded. "I hope so."

"I broke up with Sebastian last week. I was going to tell you." Blaine said. "I just got an apartment by myself."

Kurt smiled. "That's great, because I'll have to crash there."


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Fourth everybody! I just wanted to make a quick update to progress the story even more.**

* * *

"Look what I made at school!" Taylor exclaimed, holding a piece of paper up for Blaine to look at. Kurt had recently landed a job working for the online magazine section of Net-a-Porter, and unlike days before, couldn't come with Blaine to pick Taylor up. The night before at dinner, Kurt had sadly told him, but Taylor told Kurt he'd enjoy retelling what happened.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, taking the newsprint from Taylor. He opened it up, as Taylor had folded it multiple times, and saw, in colored pencil "My Family" written above.

"Today in class we talked about families, and how each is different. My friend Jackson is adopted and he has a mommy and a daddy, and this girl Sarah has two mommies. Then we got to draw our families."

In the picture, Taylor had drawn himself in between two men, one of which was carrying a guitar and had a mop of curls, and next to him on the other side, was a many a little taller, with perfect brown hair and a big smile. Further off, in the distance, Taylor had drawn two black, shadowy figures.

"Buddy, what are these two people over there?" Blaine asked.

"My other two daddies. Jackson was saying he had a mommy and a daddy before his now, and they couldn't take care of him. He said he parents wanted a baby so badly, but couldn't, so they adopted him. He said his parents now are his real parents." Taylor said calmly. "Which is what our family is like. I have two daddies, but they can't take care of me, so your and Kurt are my adoptive daddies. You two are like…like my real daddies."

Blaine needed to keep his composure. He almost fell apart right there in Taylor's school's courtyard, but had to keep it together for his little boy. Blaine suddenly pulled Taylor into a tight hug, with Taylor unaware of anything unusual.

"Buddy, you know both Sebastian and Dave love you, very, very much, as do Kurt and I, and we'd all whatever it takes to make sure you're safe."

Taylor nodded and smiled. "I love you, Daddy." Taylor clutched his frog backpack and Blaine suddenly felt so right being next to this kid-his kid.

"You don't have to call me that kiddo, you can call me Blainey if it makes you happy."

"No, you're my daddy. I'm calling you that."

Blaine chuckled. "Well, buddy, what do you say to picking Kurt up from work and getting some pizza for dinner before the social worker arrives?"

Taylor smiled. "Will Papa make his cookies tonight for the social worker?"

Blaine laughed. "Probably. If you ask nicely, let's go find out."

Kurt was sitting at his desk, a framed photo to his left, when suddenly a frog popped next to him. Actually, it was a frog backpack, and attached to it was Taylor.

"Hi Papa."

Kurt's eyes got wide for a second. "Hey baby,"

Blaine walked in next, carrying some purple hyacinths, smiling. "Hey there, Mr. Office Man. We're going out for pizza before the social worker comes. Taylor wants you to make your cookies, too."

Kurt kissed Blaine lightly before breathlessly saying, "I love you. And Taylor. And I'm now papa?" Blaine nodded, and closed the door so they were outside Kurt's office and Taylor was inside, playing with the fabric switches Kurt had left over.

"They had a whole discussion about families," Blaine started, pulling out the picture that Taylor had made in class, and explained everything. Kurt couldn't help his emotions and began bawling. As Blaine held his boyfriend in his arms, Taylor peeked out, hoping his parents were going to say they could leave soon. As soon as he saw Kurt crying, he started crying, and Blaine had to hold them both.

The social worker Kate was a beautiful blond woman with mile long legs and a naturally sexy pout. She smiled at Taylor, who seemed to think she was a goddess. She laughed at Taylor's jokes, and interviewed Taylor in the dining room, with Kurt and Blaine in their bedroom, waiting. Linking their hands together, they stared at each other, with the only real sound the music Blaine had turned on.

"Our son, huh?"

"Yeah. I've always, always, always wanted to be a dad," Blaine chuckled. "Ever since I was five, and Cooper and my parents gave me a baby doll for my birthday. My father was horrified."

Kurt laughed softly. "You're amazing with Taylor."

Blaine kissed him, letting Kurt hum into his mouth. "You are too, baby. Never forget that. Also, I bet you've seen more of his firsts than his parents."

"I guess. It pisses me off that they're such…I don't know. So un-involved." Kurt breathed.

"Honey that's why the social worker's here. She said Dave's given up his custody, and Sebastian's on the road, so the court needed someone to take him. Apparently, in court we are still attached to them, if not romantically, as the second caregivers. It just helps that I'm crazy about my son's father."

Kurt laughed, and sat up, opening the door as Kate walked into the living room.

"Hey guys, can I talk to you two?"

The nodded, and holding hands, sat across from Kate.

"So, I spoke with Taylor. Aside from keeping a beautiful apartment, I really wanted to commend you two. It seems apparent from his perspective, that you two are so centered around him, much more than his previous situation. I shouldn't of said that, but…it's so obvious how much you two love him and each other. I just wanted to let you two know; I'm moving forward with you two becoming primary custody holders of Taylor."

Kurt let out a squeal of relief and Blaine started grinning. Taylor, who had walked in to take another cookie, saw them and jumped in between. "Papa, Daddy, why are you two so happy?"

"Because, buddy, we get to be around you."

* * *

Please, please please review! Also, yes, a sex scene between Kurt and Blaine'll come up soon...they're new to this parenthood/boyfriend status in their lives.


	10. Chapter 10

_Can we please meet up? I'm only in town for this afternoon._

At breakfast the next morning, Blaine blankly stared at the message on his screen while Taylor ate some of the waffles Kurt had made them. Next to Blaine, Kurt was flipping through the paper, and Taylor was looking at the comics.

_Bring Taylor too. I'd like to see my son. _

"Hey Kurt. I need to talk to you quickly about the bathroom, can you come see what I'm talking about?" Blaine asked, silently cursing stumbling so badly over his sentence. Taylor was absorbed in his comics, too busy to notice his fathers. Kurt followed Blaine to the restroom, where Blaine pulled out his phone, showing Kurt Sebastian's requests.

"Well. I mean, I think you need to let him see Taylor. We may think differently, but he also wants to talk to you. I think as Taylor's guardian, you have to lead by example, and that means you have to show him you can maintain a relationship with Seb, for him at least."

"Okay, I agree. I guess I'll have to have Taylor get ready."

Kurt smiled. "Don't worry, seriously, it'll be fine." Blaine nodded. He gave Kurt a peck on the cheek, and with Kurt behind him, settled back down at the table with Taylor.

"Papa, look that this!" Taylor said. Pencil in hand, he was attempting to fill out the children's crossword puzzle. He handed Kurt his paper, who in turn smiled at his son's completed answers.

"These look good baby," Kurt said. "Blaine look at this! Taylor's pretty good," Blaine took the paper. "Hi-five!" He and Taylor exchanged hi-fives, and Taylor was grinning ear to ear. "Maybe I can move onto the grown up ones soon?" He asked.

"Well, you and I are going to meet your dad today, so afterwards we can pick of a book or two of them if you'd like."

"My dad?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, he's in town and wants to see you and me."

"Not papa?"

"Your papa has a lot of work to get done today, and he's getting ready for our dinner with Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel tonight."

"Oh. I want you to come, too, papa." Taylor said. Kurt smiled and ruffled Taylor's hair. "I want to as well, but don't you want my cookies for tonight, too?"

"Yeah…" Taylor sighed. He hopped into Kurt's lap. "Papa, I love you." He wrapped his arms around Kurt, who smiled at Blaine and reciprocated. "I love you too, bud. You're the best!"

Taylor hopped off and ran to his room to get ready. Blaine smiled at Kurt softly.

As Blaine and Taylor walked into the coffee shop, the first thing they saw was Sebastian with an arm cast.

"Hi dad," Taylor said smiling. "Can I sign your cast?"

"Sure, buddy." Sebastian responded, if not a little too nicely. "Blaine. Thanks for meeting me. Where's your little queen of a boyfriend?"

Blaine frowned. "He's working at home today. There's no need for you to be mean about anyone, especially in front of Taylor."

"Right." Sebastian hissed. Taylor had found a Sharpie marker and was doodling on a piece of paper the design he wanted to create on the cast. Pulling Sebastian's hand towards him, Taylor drew a big heart and wrote his name over it. "I missed you, dad."

"You too bud." Sebastian kissed his son's head, and watched as Taylor sat on Blaine's lap, still doodling.

"Daddy, can I get a hot chocolate?" Taylor asked Blaine. Blaine nodded, refusing to make eye contact with Sebastian, especially after the comment made by Taylor, and rushed over to order their drinks.

"So how's school?" Sebastian began. Giving his dad half of his attention, Taylor doodled on. "It's really good! Papa is teaching me how to play piano now, and Daddy is helping me with my math homework."

"Oh?" Sebastian asked. "That's great." He could feel his throat choking up as Blaine sat back down and Taylor climbed into his lap.

"Careful, that's hot," Blaine warned.

"You know, you don't get extra points for making him fall in love with you." Sebastian hissed at Blaine.

"I'm not trying," Blaine shot back. Sebastian looked away, and watched Taylor drawn more designs.

"He looks good," Sebastian muttered after a few minutes. "I originally came here to ask if-it doesn't matter, he wouldn't want to."

"C'mon, what is it?" Blaine urged.

"He wouldn't want to come to Europe on tour with me." Taylor looked up. "Daddy, is Paris there?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah buddy, that's there, as are a few other places too…"

Taylor laughed. "Are we all going?"

"Actually, Taylor, your dad here was asking if you wanted to come with him?" Blaine nodded at Sebastian.

"Just us two?"

"Yeah, some man and man time!" Sebastian said, waving his cast.

"I don't wanna go if daddy and papa don't come." Taylor said quietly.

Sebastian frowned. "They can't come buddy, it's for my band…and you, if you wanna come."

"I don't wanna be alone, dad."

It looked like Taylor was going to cry, and Blaine wasn't going to let that happen. Taylor clung to Blaine, and Blaine picked the 5-year-old up. "Sebastian, can we talk about this later? Please."

Sebastian, teeth clenched, nodded. "Fine, Buddy, I didn't mean to make you cry. You know I love you, right?" From under Blaine, Taylor nodded.

With that, Blaine slowly picked his son up and walked out.

When the two returned home, Kurt was at the dinner table working on some touch ups on interview questions for Monday's talk with Chris Benz, and was surprised to have his son and boyfriend return so early. Taylor clung to Blaine, crying as Blaine uneasily signaled Kurt to come over and get Taylor while he put his bags down. Kurt carried Taylor over to the couch, and stroked his hair softly until Taylor's tears subsided and he fell asleep, worn out.

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"Aside from being his lovely self, Sebastian wanted to take Taylor on tour with him to Europe. It's not my decision to say yes or no, although I don't think a kid should be on tour. Taylor got upset because he knew if he went, he'd be left alone."

"Poor thing," Kurt said. "No kid should have to think that, especially around their parents." Blaine nodded silently.

"I meant to tell you, the food's already cooked for tonight, but Dave…so he's only been stripped of his custody, but he wants to see Taylor. I want to say no, especially after this." Kurt frowned. His little monkey was passed out, and Kurt wasn't going to make him wake up any time soon.

"Baby, no one's harming our family." Blaine said, lightly kissing Kurt.

* * *

**So there, Taylor's officially with these two, whether you like it or not. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally, summer classes end tomorrow! **

**I have to also write a small bit about Cory. I obviously didn't know him personally, but his death is still sad and sobering. I was shocked and thought someone was playing a prank at first. My heart goes out to everyone here and in the Glee community, especially his family and Lea.**

* * *

"Taylor, buddy, go wash up." Kurt said, kissing his son on the head. Taylor, who was playing with clay in the living room, looked up. "Papaaaaa….." He moaned. "Five more minutes?" Kurt would always smile at his new title, but he knew the guests would arrive soon, and he didn't want his son potentially running around with dirty hands. "C'mon bud. It'll take five seconds. Then you can help me with everything."

Taylor poured a little, but when off to the bathroom without any argument. As Taylor scampered off to the bathroom, Kurt began carrying the dish wear to the table, and would let Taylor carry the food, as he enjoyed positioning the food closer to himself. Taylor ran back in, careful to avoid knocking into his papa, and began carrying the salad bowl out, placing it as far away as possible from himself, and closer to Uncle Finn. Tonight was special because both families were coming over, and Burt and Carole, who were on the campaign trail, wanted to see their grandson, as did Sofia and Bruce Anderson.

The door unlocked, and in stepped Blaine, whose face was red from the chill of early November with his parents. Blaine was the spitting image of Bruce, with the same face (although shorter, as Bruce was 5'11). However, Blaine had inherited his mother's eyes and lips. Sofia was beautiful, wearing a Diane von Furstenberg dress Kurt had sent her, her glossy blonde hair blown out and her make up perfectly applied. As she shook off her coat, Bruce helped her, and Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Hey baby."

"Hey you." The two stood there, grinning like two goofs before Taylor walked in, all done setting the table. "Daddy's home!" Taylor exclaimed, hugging Blaine. "Hey there my little monster." Blaine smiled. "There are some people I want you to meet." Blaine crouched down to his son's level, taking his hand. "This, is my mom, Sofia, and this, is my dad, Bruce." Both of his parents smiled. Taylor smiled back, clinging to his daddy. "He's a little shy." Blaine explained, scooping up Taylor. "Hey Taylor," Bruce said, smiling. "I heard you're a sports fan?" Taylor nodded and smiled a little. "Yeah. Daddy's been watching the Yankee games. I always root for the other team." Sofia laughed. "No wonder you get on so well with Cooper. He used to do that all the time with Blaine." Meanwhile Bruce had moved onto Kurt. "Hi, you must be Kurt. I'm Bruce. It's a pleasure to meet you." Bruce locked Kurt's hand in a firm handshake and smiled at him. "Bruce, the same here. Your son is amazing." Kurt smiled.

"I'd like to think so, too."

As Sofia introduced herself to Kurt, thanking him for her dress for the 50th time, the doorbell rang, and Carole, Finn, Rachel and Burt appeared, with a very cold Cooper and Candice.

The introductions went smoothly, with Bruce and Burt talking about Burt's upcoming political trip, as Rachel cooed over Candice's growing belly. Taylor warmed up as Burt arrived, since the two had been around each other since Kurt started working for Taylor's other parents.

As Taylor jammed steaming mashed potatoes into his mouth, Burt caught him. He signaled Bruce, who started laughing. "Okay Taylor, us men have a bet for you."

Taylor set his fork down. "You're on."

"If you can eat two helping of those without stopping, we'll give you ten bucks."

"This doesn't sound like a good idea." Carole said.

"You're on." Taylor said, getting his fork ready.

Finn chuckled as he and Cooper pushed their plates aside. Rachel rolled her eyes. _Men._ Kurt and Blaine, who were in the kitchen, didn't know what was going on.

Taylor quickly stuffed his helping of potatoes into his mouth; fully knowing he was going to win. Two minutes later he was the winner. Kurt walked in at that exact moment. "What'd I miss?"

"Dude, you just missed your son totally take on these two and eat a full plate of mashed potatoes!" Finn exclaimed, reaching across Rachel to high five Taylor. Kurt lightly rolled his eyes and high fived Taylor. "Show 'em who's boss, kid," He whispered.

After dinner, the coffee flowed, as did Kurt's cookies and cake, and Taylor rotated laps, everyone in love with him.

After their guests left and the dishes were put away, Kurt and Blaine put Taylor to bed, before making their way into their own bedroom. Both knew what was going to happen next. The desire hung in the air like lingering perfume, and Kurt knew he wanted Blaine. Kissing him, Kurt nodded, and Blaine saw the fire in his eye. He was ready. Kurt suddenly lead him to the bed, pushing him down, and taking Blaine's hand he placed it between his legs for Blaine to feel the heat. Blaine gasped loudly, and dug his other hand into the mattress. Throwing all hesitation out the window the dark haired man kissed his boyfriend deeply, mouthing "I love you," beneath him. Stealing the Kurt's breath by palming him through his jeans and taking advantage of the gasp to dive his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. Kurt coaxed the shy tongue to play with his then explored the wet cavern wanting to taste all that Blaine had. "God, Blaine, you're so beautiful." Kurt moaned into the kiss. As the he struggled to breathe Blaine left the kiss, tracing open mouth kisses down Kurt, taking his time to suck on his neck, with Kurt moaning in pleasure.

"Oh shit, Blaine!"

"Shh…..don't say anything."

As they continued to kiss, Kurt removed his shirt and threw it over the side of the bed not caring where it landed. Changing the angle of the kiss he got fully on the bed placing a knee on each side of Blaine's hip. Finally pulling back, Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's hips sliding his hands up under the shirt lifting it slowly as he made his way to Blaine's nipples. Pinching a pale nipple his mouth went to the other, tracing around it not touching the center until Blaine moaned in frustration. Smirking he licked it flicking the hardening nub with his tongue then sucking on it and gently biting on it. When he was satisfied with his job on it he moved to the other nipple giving it the same treatment all while Blaine cussed and moaned beneath him. Slowly Kurt licked a trail down Blaine's toned and taunt body, pausing briefly to dip his tongue into Blaine's navel, loving how he arched into the touch while calling out his name. With quick long fingers, Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's pants looking up briefly to check for any signs of hesitation in his boyfriend's eyes before pulling pants along with boxers down and off pale, slender, perfect long legs.

"W-what are you staring at?"

"You...you're gorgeous, Kurt."

Flipping over so Blaine was on top, Kurt attempted to arch his back as Blaine licked the head of his cock but found his hips held down to the bed. Panting heavily, he gasped and moaned as he felt Blaine run his tongue on the underside of his length tracing the vein there.

"SHIT, Blaine!"

Blaine then licked head of Kurt's cock before taking the entire length into his mouth. Moving up and down the brunette hummed sending vibrations up the length as he fondled his balls.

The only sounds Kurt could make were moaning sounds, and muffled as his boyfriend lifted his legs and dove his tongue into his hole. As he licked his boyfriend's hole, Blaine showed him three fingers, placing them on his lips. Kurt sucked on them hard with want, lavishing them with his tongue, and Blaine's tongue was replaced with a finger that lightly traced his hole before entering. Kurt could feel the finger inside him moving in and out which was then followed by a second finger.

"Aahh!"

Finally finding the bundle of nerves he was looking for, Blaine thrusted his fingers into the spot a few more times before removing his fingers. Quickly disposing of his own pants, Blaine pulled a condom out and coated his own member with lube before positioning it at Kurt's entrance.

"Baby, are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes, I've never been more sure."

Finally when Blaine was all the way in he kissed Kurt and stroked his shaft to relax him and give Kurt time to adjust to his size. After a few moments he took hold of the slender hips and pulled out slowly only to thrust back in, setting up a slow rhythm.

Kurt threw his head back, arching up to meet his lover's thrusts as Blaine located his prostrate. Wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, Kurt brought his head down for a sloppy passionate kiss. Thrust after thrust aimed at his prostrate, their rhythm becoming erratic as they neared their completion.

Encouraged by his lovers pleads the Blaine sped up his pace repeatedly slamming into the tight heat. Knowing he couldn't last much longer he took hold of Kurt's cock and fisted it in time with his thrusts.

When Kurt came he clamped down on the cock deep inside him making Blaine thrust a few more times before grunting his own climax. Exhausted for the time being, Blaine slipped out of Kurt, discarding the condom, both shuddering at the feeling. Kurt pulled Blaine close for a kiss, and pulled the covers over both of them before snuggling into Blaine's side.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too, Blainers."

**So they finally had sex! **


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a short baby chapter, but it's here to allude to a few things ;)**

**A new chapter will be up within the next week!**

* * *

Blaine woke up the next morning to Kurt sleeping softly, his chest rising and falling with each breath, and the sun dancing inside their apartment. Blaine snuggled closer to get warmer and closer to Kurt, and as he did, Kurt's green-blue eyes fluttered open, and his lips formed a small smile.

"Hey."

"Hey, stranger."

Both smiled shyly at each other, especially after their first sexual night together. After so many months of waiting, the two felt at peace with everything. The upcoming custody hearing, their son, and each other. Nothing mattered more to either than the smiles they could pull out of each other and their son, and the air was so still and silent Blaine could swear he could hear Kurt's heartbeat.

Neither of which to be honest cared about the custody hearing. It was something mandatory, in which the judge would either fully extend custody to Kurt and Blaine, or adjust their current situation. Dave spent a night in jail, and attended anger management classes, and Blaine refused to press charges.

But none of that mattered, really. The only thing that mattered to Blaine was seeing his boyfriend and son happy guys, and Blaine could see himself watching their son grow up, and someday becoming a grandfather to his grandkids, and maybe, before that, have another little boy or girl. Kurt noticed Blaine's hazy grin, and smiled softly before closing his eyes again. It was early, and Taylor wouldn't wake up for a few more hours.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked timidly, his voice an octave higher than usual. "Did you go back to sleep?" Kurt rolled over to face his boyfriend. "No, I didn't want to change that adorable expression on your face." He leaned up to peck Blaine on the lips, and Blaine held on to Kurt, deepening the kiss. "Mmm, how considerate." Kurt giggled a bit, and swatted Blaine's arm. "You deserve it, especially after last night."

"When I fucked your brains out?" Blaine asked, ducking away from Kurt's potential swing. Kurt burst out laughing much to Blaine's surprise. "Yes, you stud. That was pretty damn amazing." He slid closer to Blaine. "Seriously, thank you. You were so good, sweetie."

Blaine laid his head on Kurt's head and linked their hands together. "Could you see us doing this forever?"

"Of course. That shouldn't even be a question. I love you." Kurt replied. "I want to grow old with you, and see our son's grandkids."

"Maybe a bigger brood?" Blaine asked. They had never gone far enough in their musings to each other to reach this, but it was part fantasy and part reality. Blaine always wanted a few kids, but he didn't know about Kurt, and with Taylor's messy birth parents, he didn't wait to jeopardize anything.

"I do." Kurt said, smiling. "I don't want Taylor to be an only child, and we both have amazing siblings, so we know it can be wonderful. I don't know how many other kids I want, but you mom showed me little Blaine, and I imagine a son looking like you and Taylor playing together."

"You're a goof, and I can't believe she did. But I imagine little Kurts."

The two chuckled and kissed.


	13. Chapter 13

**School has started again, but I haven't forgotten about you guys! **

Kurt slid hot pancakes under Taylor, who instantly perked up at the sight of them. "Papa, these look so good!" Kurt smiled and ruffled Taylor's hair.

"They're chocolate chip!" He replied to his smiling son. "Hey, you ready for today?" Kurt softened his facial expression and looked as Taylor finished chewing.

"I think so. I'm not worried. I just don't want to leave you and Daddy." Taylor's mouth formed a sad frown.

"I don't think that will happen, kiddo. I will do everything in my power so that it doesn't." Kurt said, wrapping his arms around his son.

"Papa, where did daddy go?" Taylor asked, muffled by Kurt's sweater.

* * *

Blaine walked into Tiffany and Company on Fifth Avenue, in complete and utter awe of the scale and grand feel of the store. He could've died there, but knew he had a limited amount of time before having to go to court. He quickly found a salesperson, who directed him in the direction of wedding bands. Blaine quickly walked over, knowing he looked a little frazzled in a nice suit, but probably like any other Park Avenue man who had to go buy a last minute gift.

"Excuse me sir, but do you need help?" a salesperson seemed to have noticed Blaine's distress, and looked eager to make a sale and help.

* * *

Blaine remembered when, after their dinner party, he and Burt were drying dishes in the kitchen as Kurt was putting Taylor to bed and the rest of the gang was beginning to gear up a game of Scrabble, which, as Candice revealed, was the only game Cooper would cry at if he didn't win.

The air was silent as Burt and Blaine dried. The two hadn't spent too much time alone, but seemed to have a silent respect for the other. The sound of some soft jazz hung in the air, the notes sung on the radio disappearing.

"So, kiddo, how's your band?" Burt asked hesitantly, his soapy hands moving in the water as he grabbed a fork to dry.

"It's just for fun, but we might perform soon," Blaine smiled. "I've been working more in the studio with other bands, and I see myself exploring more of that, potentially producing."

Burt chuckled to himself. "That's great." Blaine, who was rotating the plate in his hands, stopped suddenly and looked at Burt. "Sir…I offered to dry dishes with you to explore a more serious conversation…me potentially marrying Kurt." Burt's eyes widened and he dropped the fork he was fishing for.

"Go on, Blaine, and please, call me Burt."

"Burt, from the moment I met Kurt I knew he was a special person. The circumstances that he was brought into my life were less than ordinary, but when I started to bond with our son, I began to bond with him as well, despite me fighting those feelings of a romance between the two of us. After everything between Dave and I at Otto's I knew I wanted your son in my life. Thankfully, he seems, by some strange reason to want me as well, and I can't believe it. But It's not enough we have a son. I want, just as I want Taylor to become Taylor Anderson Hummel, is to have your son become my husband."

Burt, before he realized it, wiped away tears from his face, and knew instantly this was the man Kurt belonged with.

"You have my permission, kiddo, but you better treat him right, or I'm after you. Taylor, too. That kid's been my grandson longer than he knows."

* * *

"Could I see that one?" Blaine asked the clerk at Tiffany's, pointing to a band that was platinum, with a trio of diamonds on the top. The sales person gently placed on the counter, and Blaine admired it lovingly. Like his family, it held a trio of beauty, and each sparkled together. As cheesy as it sounded, Blaine knew he had found the ring for Kurt. It was simple and elegant, but would be the perfect ring for his boyfriend.

"I'll take it."


	14. Chapter 14

**FINALLY!**

* * *

Kurt nervously fiddled with his pocket square outside the courtroom, Blaine and Taylor next to him. The judge was interviewing Sebastian and Dave, and ultimately would make a decision based on their testimony, as well as Kurt and Blaine's, with input heavily from Kate, the social worker. Blaine suddenly reached out and gripped Kurt's fist.

"Hey. We'll get through this. As a family." Blaine smiled broadly, and with Taylor beginning to slump against him, he held his son a little closer.

The door opened, and the judge stepped out. "We've reached a verdict, and would like to have all parties present for the hearing, if you two could come in."

Kurt picked Taylor up and carried him in, sitting in the chair facing Sebastian and Dave, who both awkwardly exchanged nods with him, and when Blaine entered, did the same.

"So," said Judge Carmichael, shuffling some papers. "I first wanted to open this by saying the decision is based on the facts, interviews, evaluations and testimonies. Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel have done an amazing job with Taylor. I feel with everything evaluated, I'm granting them full custody, with visitation rights given to Dave and Sebastian. However, Dave and Sebastian will set up a trust for their son, to fund his education."

The two pairs nodded, and Kurt picked Taylor up again. It went so quickly, he felt as if he needed a pinch.

"Hey Kurt," Dave said. "Can we speak in private quickly?" Kurt looked at Blaine, who took Taylor from Kurt. "I'll be right outside, don't worry," Blain said, giving Kurt a reassuring smile.

"What's on your mind?" Kurt asked Dave. Dave slumped into a chair before gazing up at Kurt. "Kurt, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you the way I did, and I never meant to hurt Blaine or Taylor. Believe it or not, Taylor is one of the most important things in my life. Obviously I've had issues expressing it and my anger, but honestly, I want to try from now on to be more involved. It won't change overnight, but I know I want to try." Dave looked up at Kurt, his eyes pooling on tears, and Kurt helped him up. "You don't have to cry. I forgive you, and if you really are going to make this effort, you need to really, really try. If you mess up, it's over. Taylor's settled, he's happy, and if you take that away from him, you'll answer to me and my family."

Dave nodded. "I understand." He shook Kurt's hand, and walked out with Kurt behind him.

Blaine watched as Dave left, and Kurt followed, stopped to gaze at his boyfriend.

"What?" Blaine asked as Kurt continued to smile like a fool.

"You're fucking amazing."

"Language."

"He's asleep."

The two looked down at Taylor, still snoozing, and Kurt picked him up.

At dinner that night, the three guys decided to cheat and eat out, Blaine picking a nice Asian fusion place in Meatpacking. Taylor's recent history class was looking at Asian countries, and after he begged Kurt, Kurt had prepared an Asian meal, making Taylor more open to where they were eating tonight.

"Daddy?" Taylor asked, tugging on Blaine's sleeve. "Will they have fried rice and crab?"

"I think so, buddy, but be prepared for the unexpected," Blaine said, winking at his son.

As they reached their table, Taylor snuggled next to Kurt, asking him how to use chopsticks, and attempting to get sticky rice out of the bowl. Blaine couldn't stop staring. He knew his family was finally, at peace, and he knew it was time.

"Kurt." Kurt looked up at Blaine, who was fumbling in his pocket before taking his hands.

"Kurt, you, and Taylor mean the world to me. Ever since I met you, I knew you were the one for me. After we were both single, I knew I had have you. You are beautiful, kind, a perfect father, and the best thing to ever come into my life. Please, please, please…marry me?"

Taylor and Kurt hopped up, and Kurt broadly smiled, tears beginning to fall.

"Yes, you goof, yes I will." He ran into Blaine's arms and kissed him, before slipping the ring onto his finger. Kurt scooped Taylor up into his arms.

"Your fathers are getting married!"

* * *

**XX LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
